Talk:Versions/@comment-117.230.38.240-20120602054835/@comment-4102115-20120603112242
Dear Buddy with IP 117.230.x.y, why don't you register a user name to better discuss things, with a "name" to refer to you by, chat with a talk page, ID your edits, etc. I started off like you, not wanting to mess-up other peoples work, but quickly learnt is is only by people like us contributing that keeps this wiki going. This wiki has grown and as such there is some redundant (doubled up) data, like the profitability information on both the profitability page and each individual structure page, and people stopped updating the profitability page. But it is no-ones responsibility. We are all PI fans who share what we can for the good of each other, and we are all busy just like you, I might say some are less busy than others but it is more accurate to say some more busy than others, and so any information shared is taken out of our time and appreciated. I've been adding to the Gaining XP page the missing data for the non-limited structures, and only on the Limited Structures own pages where Tdt30 has created the table for it (ie. Merry Carousel). Tdt30 - for other unknown data, if you create the blank tables / cells, they will get filled in. Regulars and also new contributors like Mr. 117.230.x.y are eager to fill in blank cells but it is much scarier to create new tables / pages / etc. That's how I got hooked - by eagerly finding out the data to fill in the Pirate Chest data and Admin Building data and profitability and XP data. But I have been playing for over a year now and am on Level 41, so am just cruising now. I've put a lot into this wiki and would like people like 117.230 to join in. Tip - easiest way to get started is to fill in blank cells. You can easily add new rows too. Even if you add data but don't properly format it, like adding a new row for India Hotel profitability and don't know how to make India Hotel a link at all, or make it a bad link like India hotel and can't work out why - it is best to get the data there and a regular can very easily fix the format even when the regular does not know the data themselves. It took me a long time to work out the formatting! Tip 1: when editing, click on the Source button to see how links, tables, lists are formatted. Tip 2: links are Case Sensitive, and we use the case (and spelling) that the game uses. eg 1: India Hotel has a capital H, Magnate hotel uses a lowercase h. eg 2: Santa Claus is correct, but Santa Clause House is spelt incorrectly - but we use the spelling (sic) the developers used. @Tdt30, I had some money from the L40 bug, but not so much any more. Also, to specifically work out fast-XP, there is no point working out all those values for buildings we know are not in the top 1%. I worked out the value for Club Flipper and India Hotel, and the ex-FoF and 50% speed boosting several structures, but it is quickly obvious that XP for upgrading and for 50% speed boosting is a tiny fraction per $ spent than for constructing and destroying. Therefore to spend $s just for the purpose of fast-XP, the upgrading and speed-boosting XP values and $ spend is useless because it is not worth it. So all we really need is a little table on the Gaining XP page with the constructing and deleting values for the higher XP buildings, and then you just build and destroy them without upgrading them at all. Contendors would be: Cupid's Fountain, Fountain of Fortune, Club Flipper,... Hmm, actually, because Club Flipper has 0 build and 0 destroy time, nothing else compares, but it is only available on L39. Besides the special event fountains, to gain fast XP on lower levels, really just best to build 20 x Burger Restaurants and then 20 x ECHs. No-one has enough money to gain XP faster than by building those and collecting income from them. If they did, it would be a conundrum / Catch-22, if you had structures giving enough fast money to burn, you'd already have levelled-up. But some formulae should be able to be worked out quickly. eg: For Hotel Lux - construction costs $810,000, XP gained = 360. 50% speed increase to complete L0 (finish construction) = $2.187M ( = 2.7 x build cost). XP = 72 ( = 20% of build XP) Destruction = 25% build cost (regardless of level) = $202,500. XP = 72 50% speed = $2.187M and 72 XP again. As the destruction cost is always based on the build cost, not the level of upgrade, cost to destroy is always 25% build cost, and 50% increase is always 2.7 x build cost, and XP is 20% of build XP. Cost to upgrade was worked out somewhere. Cost for 50% boost seems to be always 2.7 x cost to upgrade. XP is always 20% build XP regardless of upgrade level. Cost to build instantly Hotel Lux = $810,000 x 12.05 = $9.761M; XP = 360 x 2 = 720XP. Not even remotely close to that of Club Flipper's $1.25M per 3120XP, about 30 times better. But - given all build and destroy and upgrade and speed boost costs and XP earnt all seem to be proportional to the build cost and build XP, to find the fastest XP per $ spent for lower level buildings, just divide the XP per build by the build cost for every building (this info is available on each structure's page) and see which is the highest available per XP level.